Sauvetage
by lysemma
Summary: Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée de toujours devoir me sauver?" Si, terriblement. Mais elle ne le faisait pas uniquement par bonté d'âme. Le sauver lui, c'était aussi se sauver elle. "Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge puisque vous ne le faîtes pas vs-même."
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : lysemma.

Disclamers : pas à moi.

Pairing : Huddy.

**Spoilers : post Wilson's Heart S04E16**

Résumé :

_« Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ? De toujours devoir me sauver ? »_

_Si, terriblement, songea-t-elle. Mais elle ne le faisait pas uniquement par bonté d'âme. Le sauver lui, c'était aussi se sauver elle._

_« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, puisque vous ne le faites pas vous-même. »_

Note de l'auteur : Et encore une. Cette fic pourrait se situer quelques temps avant _Heal Over_, ma précédente histoire, mais elle peut tout aussi bien être considérée comme indépendante. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne les ai pas publiées dans l'ordre chronologique : je ne fais qu'obéir à mon cerveau dérangé…

Il y aura deux chapitres.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours agréable de se savoir lu et de connaître vos avis ;-)

Sur-ce : bonne lecture ! (du moins j'espère…)

* * *

_Sauvetage._

Cuddy frappa de nouveau contre la porte avec plus de force et soupira.

« House ! », râla-t-elle, espérant sans trop y croire qu'il lui ouvrirait un peu plus vite en entendant le ton agacé de sa voix.

Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Son répondeur était sans doute saturé par ses messages, mais il n'avait pas daigné la rappeler. Elle savait comment il fonctionnait. House était blessé, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, et il se refermait sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser entrevoir ses faiblesses. Il se punissait pour tout ce qui était arrivé, restait loin des autres ‒ c'est-à-dire d'elle ‒ parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Elle en avait conscience, il marchait ainsi depuis des années. Et malgré le fait qu'elle sache que ça n'avait rien de personnel, qu'il agirait de cette manière avec n'importe qui d'autre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexée par ce comportement, ce rejet. Elle avait cru le perdre, encore, et lui la repoussait, alors qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de le voir, de le sentir vivant. Cependant, elle était tout de même là, devant sa porte, à attendre qu'il se décide à la laisser entrer. Avec House, il fallait savoir ravaler sa fierté, elle l'avait appris il y a bien longtemps. C'était dur et douloureux, et parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'infligeait ça encore et toujours, mais peu importait la raison au fond. Elle le faisait, voilà tout.

Et enfin, alors qu'elle songeait à faire demi-tour ou à chercher un double des clefs caché quelque part, la porte s'ouvrit sur un House à la mine contrariée.

« Il m'avait bien semblé entendre quelque chose… », ironisa-t-il.

Elle soupira. Au moins, son sens de l'humour n'avait pas disparu. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait s'en réjouir ou non.

« Vous savez, le truc qui sonne de temps en temps sans raison, ça s'appelle un téléphone : ça sert à rester en contact avec le reste du monde, expliqua-t-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant de quatre ans, ce qui était presque vrai.

- Je me demandais ce que c'était aussi tout ce boucan, répondit-il d'un air songeur. Je comprends mieux maintenant ! »

Elle secoua la tête, mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

« Vous n'écoutez jamais vos messages ?

- Si, et un certain C… Comment c'est déjà son nom ? »

Il posa un doigt sur son menton, feignant de réfléchir. Puis, il s'exclama :

« Ha ! Cody ! Il n'arrête pas de me harceler. Il m'a fait peur donc j'ai pas rappelé, surtout avec sa voix suave et étrangement féminine. Et puis je ne connais pas de Cody. »

Sa patronne lui lança un regard noir, et soudain, le visage du diagnosticien s'illumina.

« Ho, pas Cody ! Cuddy ! Je suis bête parfois !

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire… »

Considérant qu'elle avait eu son lot de blagues en guise de retrouvailles, elle poussa la porte contre laquelle il s'appuyait et entra sans lui demander son avis.

« Hé ! Ben allez-y, faites comme chez vous !

- Pour une fois, les rôles s'inversent. Et encore, j'aurais pu débarquer en pleine nuit.

- Ha là d'accord. Et avec une tenue d'écolière de préférence… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit rien, habituée à ce genre de remarques. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea donc vers la cuisine. Derrière, House haussa un sourcil puis se décida finalement à la suivre en clopinant. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, Cuddy posait quelques paquets sur le plan de travail.

« Vous comptez vous installer ? Non, dites-le moi comme ça je dirai à ma call-girl que j'en ai une à domicile désormais donc qu'elle n'a plus besoin de venir.

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous la mentionneriez… Et désolée de briser vos fantasmes, mais non, je ne m'installe pas.

- Tant mieux, après tout, on se serait entre-tués au bout de deux jours. Ma call-girl porte moins bien la jupe plissée, mais vous êtes beaucoup plus enquiquinante. Donc, c'est quoi le truc ? Vous voulez venir faire vivre un régiment dans mon appart' ? Quitte à choisir, je préférerais une équipe de pom-pom-girls.»

Cuddy sourit alors qu'il s'approchait et examinait la nourriture qu'elle commençait à sortir des sacs en papier.

« Des trucs bio ? Avec ça, elles font fuir très vite…

- Vous vous terrez chez vous depuis deux semaines, j'en ai donc conclu que votre frigo était… »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase lorsqu'elle eut ouvert le réfrigérateur. House sourit en voyant son visage surpris.

« … Vide. Et visiblement, je ne me suis pas trompée. Je ne pensais pas avoir raison à ce point. »

Elle en sortit un tube de mayonnaise périmé qui constituait l'unique contenu de l'appareil, et le lui mit sous le nez.

« Vous comptiez faire quoi une fois qu'il serait fini ? Vous attaquer aux meubles ? »

Il le saisit et le balança à nouveau dans le frigo.

« En fait j'ai décidé de me nourrir exclusivement de pizza. Ca doit avoir un nom ça… Pizzavore ? »

Sa patronne lui lança un regard dépité et reprit la mayonnaise qu'elle jeta à la poubelle.

« Vous êtes désespérant. »

Il boita jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il se laissa tomber avant de se justifier :

« C'est pour compenser mon charme naturel et mon intelligence. Vous imaginez si j'avais toutes les qualités ? Toutes les femmes de l'hôpital essaieraient de me déshabiller, et vous la première !

- Pour l'instant, celui qui pense le plus à déshabiller l'autre, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit moi…, répondit-elle sans le regarder.

- Ouais, on dit ça… », répliqua-t-il sur un ton espiègle alors que ses yeux s'égarèrent sur ses formes lorsqu'elle se baissa pour ramasser un paquet de chips tombé au sol.

Elle sourit mais n'ajouta rien, et le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par les bruissements des emballages manipulés par Cuddy. House l'observait ranger d'un œil distrait, l'idée de l'aider ne lui venant même pas à l'esprit.

« Vous ne m'avez pas appelé depuis une semaine. »

Cuddy s'était subitement retournée et le fixait. Le ton de sa voix annonçait une discussion moins légère, et il ne voulait certainement pas de ça. Ainsi, il répliqua par une pirouette, comme toujours :

« Pas de partie de jambes en l'air, pas de coups de téléphone. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… »

Il haussa les sourcils d'une manière suggestive, mais elle ne parut pas l'entendre.

« J'étais inquiète. »

House soupira. Elle n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lui permettre de s'en tirer si facilement. Sérieux cette fois, il répondit :

« Je suis un grand garçon Cuddy.

- Non, justement. House…

- Stop, pas de psychologie ce soir. Ne vous étonnez pas après si je ne vous appelle pas. Alors, maintenant que vous avez rempli mon réfrigérateur et constaté par vous-même que j'allais bien, vous pouvez partir. »

Leurs yeux s'affrontèrent un moment. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée. Encore. Et il se détestait d'agir de la sorte, mais c'était son meilleur moyen de défense. Repousser les autres pour qu'ils ne vous approchent plus. Ceci expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi il se retrouvait seul désormais.

Cuddy abandonna la première. Son regard azuré se détourna du sien pour se fixer sur le sol. Un petit rictus apparut au coin de sa bouche, puis elle se mordit la lèvre inferieure machinalement, prouvant à House qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre. Partir ou rester… L'éternelle question que se posaient toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient. Et il se surprit à espérer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas. Pas tout de suite. Même s'il le méritait.

* * *

Verdict ?


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà le second - et donc dernier - chapitre qui s'est un peu fait attendre, désolée... En tout cas, merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentilesse de me laisser une review ;-)_

* * *

La jeune femme lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Ses doigts jouèrent un morceau silencieux sur le plan de travail pendant un instant, puis elle ouvrit un placard, et en sortit quelques ingrédients et une casserole. Visiblement, elle ne s'en irait pas tout de suite.

Elle sentait les yeux de House posés sur elle tandis qu'elle s'affairait. Le silence persista de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle l'ignora royalement, lui et la brûlure de son regard. Ainsi, lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, elle sursauta presque, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ? De toujours devoir me sauver ? »

Si, terriblement, songea-t-elle. Mais elle ne le faisait pas uniquement par bonté d'âme. Le sauver lui, c'était aussi se sauver elle.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'en charge, puisque vous ne le faîte pas vous-même. »

House ne sut pas trop si c'était un reproche ou une simple constatation. Il se tut encore pendant un moment, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix renfrognée :

« C'est plutôt Wilson que vous devriez sauver.

- J'y travaille aussi.

- Vous avez été Wonder Woman dans une autre vie ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Dans son dos, elle l'entendit se lever puis clopiner jusqu'à elle. Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail, près d'elle, et jeta un œil dans la casserole. Sa soudaine proximité la troubla un peu, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Alors qu'elle tranchait un oignon, sa main entra dans son champ de vision pour saisir la cuillère en bois restée dans la mixture qui mijotait, mais elle l'arrêta par une petite tape. House la regarda d'un air choqué.

« Hé !

- On ne touche pas à ma cuisine.

- Mais ça sent bon, et j'ai faim !

- Ce n'est pas prêt et chaud. Quoiqu'au moins, vous vous seriez brûlé la langue et je n'aurais pas eu à écouter vos sarcasmes. »

Il lui fit une grimace à laquelle elle répondit par un regard rieur. Et le silence, encore, les enveloppa. Il se contentait de la contempler, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle le sentait la scanner, la scruter à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise par son ton soudain si grave.

« Je vous l'ai dit.

- Vous auriez pu simplement passer voir si mon cadavre ne commençait pas à se décomposer sur la moquette, mais vous êtes en train de préparer des spaghettis dans ma cuisine. Je vous manque ? »

Cuddy ricana à cette idée.

« Dans vos rêves House ! Le calme qui règne en ce moment à l'hôpital est extrêmement agréable. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait de ne pas passer mes journées à vous courir après. »

Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter, plus sérieusement :

« Je suis là, c'est tout. Arrêtez d'essayer de trouver des raisons à tout.

- Vous êtes _toujours_ là.

- C'est un reproche ? »

Elle le fixa à nouveau, mais lui détourna la tête et haussa les épaules. Cependant, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir que non, ça n'en était pas un.

Constatant qu'il ne disait rien, elle reprit le cours de sa préparation tandis que le diagnosticien faisait jouer ses doigts avec une épluchure. Au bout d'un certain temps, il lâcha enfin :

« Première arrivée, dernière à partir, hein ?

- Exact, approuva-t-elle sans daigner reporter son attention sur lui.

- Ca ne veut pas dire que vous ne partirez pas un jour. »

Elle prit le temps de finir de verser du poivre dans le plat, puis planta ses yeux dans les siens, pour appuyer ses paroles :

« Je ne vais nulle part House… »

Leur face à face se prolongea, une seconde de trop. House sentit son estomac se nouer, mais la casserole sur le feu redevint bientôt le centre d'intérêt de Cuddy.

« Vous pensez pouvoir vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?, demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Vous êtes plutôt coriace, répliqua-il. On ne peut pas dire que je vous ai épargnée… »

Elle ne répondit rien. Parce qu'il avait raison. Combien de fois l'avait-il blessée ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle maudit en ravalant ses larmes ? Et pourtant, elle était là, près de lui, encore. Car il y avait ces moments également où il se montrait attentif, d'un grand secours, à sa manière. Et ça effaçait tout le reste.

« Merci. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, presque choquée. Si House s'excusait rarement, il remerciait les gens encore moins souvent. Et à nouveau, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Et elle sut qu'il ne lui exprimait pas sa gratitude simplement pour sa présence ce soir. Mais pour sa présence constante. Pour souffrir par sa faute et lui pardonner ensuite.

Cuddy était du genre à cogiter sans fin. Elle évitait d'agir selon ses pulsions, pesait généralement le pour et le contre avant de faire quoique ce soit. Attitude normale étant donné son statut de directrice d'hôpital. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Et il en était de même dans sa vie personnelle, et ce depuis toujours. Elle craignait tellement l'échec ou de voir sa confiance trahie qu'elle s'accordait un temps de réflexion à tout. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle restait seule aujourd'hui encore.

Mais avec House, les choses étaient différentes. Lui la forçait à agir à l'instinct par son attitude imprévisible. Son cerveau pouvait bien lui hurler de le virer ou de l'empêcher d'administrer un traitement délirant à un patient, elle ne parvenait que rarement à obéir. De même, elle ne savait pas quoi penser à son sujet. Impossible de mettre des mots sur les sentiments qu'il lui inspirait, sur ce qu'elle attendait de lui. La relation qu'ils entretenaient et le personnage lui-même étaient si complexes qu'elle ne pouvait agir avec lui selon sa ligne de conduite usuelle.

Constamment partagée, entre sa tête et ses envies.

Ainsi, lorsque les lèvres de House se posèrent sur les siennes, la petite voix de sa conscience lui énuméra tous les prétextes pour lesquels elle ne devait pas le laissait faire. Mais, décidant de rester fidèle au comportement qu'elle adoptait avec lui, elle l'ignora. Et elle agrippa sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser.

Lorsque les mains de House placées sur sa taille glissèrent sous son chemisier, sa raison lui conseilla de l'arrêter avant de dépasser les limites. Mais comme toujours, elle la fit taire. Et elle lui enleva son t-shirt pour redécouvrir le goût de sa peau.

Lorsque le corps de House se serra contre le sien, sa tête lui murmura vaguement de ne pas lui permettre d'aller plus loin. Mais évidemment, elle ne l'entendit pas. Et elle l'attira plus encore contre elle, se perdit dans ses yeux.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allongée sur le dos, Cuddy fixait le plafond d'un air absent. House, couché en travers du lit, faisait jouer ses doigts sur son ventre, semblant tracer des arabesques sur sa peau claire. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur lui et l'observa plus soigneusement. A la seule lueur d'une lampe de chevet, ses rides paraissaient plus marquées, son visage plus fatigué. Plus triste.

Sa main s'égara dans ses cheveux.

« Ca va aller, tu sais House. Wilson reviendra. »

Dit de cette façon, elle avait presque l'impression de lui parler de l'une de ses ex, de lui remonter le moral après une rupture difficile. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux en un sens. Certes, James et lui n'entretenaient pas ce genre de relations, mais leur séparation s'avérait cependant douloureuse pour le diagnosticien. Beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait dû le penser au début. Et beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il faisait mine de ne pas porter une grande estime à leur amitié, mais Cuddy le connaissait assez pour ne pas se laisser abuser. Wilson était comme un frère pour lui.

House releva un sourcil.

« Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait que la première idée qui te vienne à l'esprit après qu'on ait couché ensemble soit en rapport avec Wilson. »

Cuddy ne put réprimer un sourire, mais le trait d'humour du médecin ne la trompa pas. Le sujet était sensible, malgré les apparences. Un soupir lui échappa.

« Laisse-lui du temps. Les choses finiront par s'arranger, tu verras. »

House ne répondit rien, mais posa sa tête contre son ventre, les yeux rivés sur elle, et elle fut rassurée de voir que ces quelques mots ne l'avait pas braqué, ou même agacé. Sa barbe chatouillait agréablement sa peau. Pour un peu, elle se serait presque crut dans un film à l'eau de rose. A ceci près que ce n'était pas dans le lit du prince charmant qu'elle se trouvait, mais dans celui d'un irascible docteur qui rendait sa vie infernale depuis vingt ans et n'avait définitivement pas l'intention de vivre heureux et d'avoir beaucoup d'enfants. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur cette nuit. Elle ne s'en faisait plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de savourer cet instant de trêve.

Et soudain, brisant le romantisme du moment, son estomac gargouilla bruyamment. Cuddy prit une teinte pivoine tandis que House rigola.

« Bon, on les mange ces spaghettis ? »

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dîtes-moi tout !_


End file.
